Megalovania 6 1/2: Return of the Memes
Megalovania 6 1/2: Return of the Memes is a musical rendition of MEGALOVANIA, the well-known battle theme of Sans Undertale by O.T.G. Plot ????: you’re not my usual kid, you know wanna have a bad time? then let’s go before we start, i’ve got to let you in on a little secret i’ve got my gaster blaster gun i’ll tell you before we have our fun beneath the clothes and all that I’M ACTUALLY THE CAT THAT’S NAMED [[User:ChromastoneandTabby|'C'''A'T']]! This joke’s really not that stale This design’s from BTFFtale I’m here cuz I was asked it I’ll put you in a casket I didn’t want this as you can see I want to talk of biology! Now from me, you’ll need protection Use an alien from The CaT Collection I am danger, that times ten ”Ok boomer” says Attai Zehn This is crazy, time to riff Now from life you will drift I don’t know what’s going on, or what is happening! It always takes forever just to say goodbye Techs crossing left and right But with each other they don’t fight And away he flies And here comes The Void, you want him, you can’t lie! The Void: Up and down on this merry-go-round Meme again to the skeleton song Bathe in smiles, and tune out the frowns which say this joke has gone on too long. CaT: I’m gonna leave by this time next year But Tech 10? It’ll come again It’s got a really cool concept but I won’t flesh it out! Oh well! I’m ChromastoneandTabby... I’m your memelord now... I am going to block you... '''ChromastoneandTabby’s gonna ban you now!' (Megalovania cuts out and is replaced with Groose’s theme.) Bum-bum-dum-bum bum! Bum-bum-bum-bum intro-intro! Bum-bum-bum a-intro-intro! It's the theme of Groose Now the Groose is loose It's the theme, yes it's the theme of Groose Hey, look, there goes Groose Gonna buy some juice Does anyone realize Groose rhymes with goose? Like if you did! It's Groose He's drinking juice Yes, it's Groose Not a moose I can see the confusion! It's Groose Rising a caboose Wait, wrong game! Hey! Come back with the train I need to pay it off! It's the theme of Groose Filthy, train-stealing Groose How'd he do that, anyway? Uh, snoose! (Groose’s theme cuts out and Megalovania cuts in, but it’s near the end.) CaT: ChromastoneandTabby likes gijinka girls. ChromastoneandTabby likes gijinka girls. ATTENTION, BEN 10, NOW YOU FACE CHROMASTONEANDTABBY! I allowed this right before This was made on BTFF Discord This may seem strange It may seem deranged But in Smash I can ask for JIBAN- (i’m not sorry, CaT.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *The BTFFtale designs were used. *CaT's meme standards have probably gone up. Characters *CaT *The Void *Groose Allusions *The Void’s verse is an adapted version of Dimentio’s verse from Megalovania 4. *Groose’s Theme’s Lyrics were made by Man on the Internet. *Nonsensical cameos are a common occurrence in Man on the Internet’s Megalovanias. Trivia *Message me on Discord if you want a Megalovania of you or your character. This was originally called “Megalovania 6: Return of the Memes” but then Man on the Internet made “Megalovania 6: Return of the Skull Man”. I’m a Megalovania seer. Category:Episodes Category:Songs